Frederick Fischbach II
King Frederick Fischbach II (807-851) was the twenty-fourth King of Cartham, ruling from 848 until his death. He ascended the throne after assassinating King Lycidas. He was the husband of Arabella Cartwright, and father of Arabella, Geoffrey, Edmund, Elizabeth, William, Henry, Luanda, Frederick and Catrain. Biography Early life Frederick was the firstborn son of Geoffrey and Catrain. He was born in 807. In 820, his father was legitimized as the bastard son of the deserter king, Geoffrey Fischbach II, and was crowned King of Cartham. As a child he read obsessively, to the point that jests were made about his habits. He became a noted warrior later in life, although he did not seem initially inclined toward martial habits. However, apparently motivated by something he'd read, Frederick became a warrior. At the age of seventeen, Frederick was knighted, and from all reports grew into a highly skilled and capable fighter, always distinguishing himself well at tournaments, although he seldom entered the lists, as he never loved battle. Frederick was betrothed to Arabella Cartwright, and married the following year on April 27, 836, in a lavish ceremony. His father did not attend the wedding as he was paranoid about an assassination attempt. Frederick and his father's relationship was straining at this point, and he and his young bride took up residence at another castle owned by the royal family rather than the Royal Castle. Frederick and Arabella had their first child, a girl named Arabella, in 837. They then had two sons, Geoffrey and Edmund. In 840, the exiled Ambersight King Lycidas returned to the kingdom with an army of Goblins, Trolls, Giants, and Ogres. King Geoffrey refused to fight, instead hoping the Goddess would protect the kingdom. Cartham subsequently fell under Lycidas' rule, and Frederick and his young family remained safe in their castle. In 848, Frederick returned to Cartham City and engaged Lycidas in battle, eventually managing to defeat and kill him. He was subsequently crowned the King of Cartham. Reign Though Frederick showed heroism in his fight against Lycidas, it quickly became clear that the bloodshed had changed him. He became abusive toward his wife and children, and was assassinated by the Assassin Order three years later. Physical appearance Frederick was a small, robust, and healthy young man, but after killing King Lycidas, he became gaunt, with hard lines in his face and a feverish look in his eyes. He preferred to dress in silks and wool, and was not as tall as his father had been. Personality & traits Following the death of Lycidas, Frederick was considered to be cruel, weak, frightened, impatient, greedy, stupid, and foolish. He became violent and abusive toward many, including his wife Arabella and his children. He became an angry and bitter man. It was widely believed that his murder of Lycidas drove him mad. However, according to others, Frederick already often seemed to show signs of madness as a young child. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Married Individuals Category:Assassinated Individuals Category:Kings Category:9th century births Category:9th century deaths Category:House Fischbach